Noćni Lov
by Shrike
Summary: Naslov višemanje objašnjava radnju, naravno uz neočekivani razvoj događaja muehehe. Rejting je za nasilje.


Dinin je (uzdah) originalan lik R. A. Salvatore-a. Priča je moja, još jedno od onih 'samo za zabavu' štiva. Uživajte i ostavite komentar ako navratite :).

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

**NOĆNI LOV**

Vitka se prilika hitro uspravi iz poluklečećeg položaja, okrećući nos prema vjetru u fluidnoj kretnji vješte grabljivice. Vjetrovi površine bili su toliko različiti od strujanja zraka kroz tunele i grotlove Podtamlja, mnogostruko su varirali po temperaturi, učestalosti i porukama koje su nosili na svojim nevidljivim krilima. Toliko raznih, nepoznatih mirisa, toliko _previše _raznolikih informacija. S gnušanjem se sjećao užasa koji su u njemu stvarali preplavljujući mu sva čula u nekoliko prvih pohoda na Površinu, a osjećaj blage mučnine nikada nije u potpunosti izblijedio. Prošla su desetljeća prije no što ih je uspio razaznavati i odvajati opasne od bezopasnih, iako nijednima nikada nije naučio vjerovati. Za to mu ne bi bio dostajao ni cijeli, vilenjački dugovjek, život.

Tamni vilenjak nanovo kleče jednim koljenom u meku, tek netom nakvašenu zemlju i opusti napeta ramena. Njegov oštri osjet njuha nije prepoznao neposrednu opasnost u nenadanom dašku vjetra, ali to nije otupilo urođenu mu opreznost. Nikad ne možeš biti previše oprezan, a pogotovo ne kada si uljez u domeni iz koje su te protjerali sami bogovi.

Tamni se vilenjak nastavi gibati kroz veo noći bez ikakvog suvišnog pokreta kao precizno konstruirani stroj za ubijanje, dok su mu sva osjetila napeto čuvala stražu. Iako nije čuo ni prigušenog daha oko sebe, znao je da su po cijelom šipražju razasuti drugi drowi, podređeni sudruzi iz patrole koju je predvodio sa još jednim zapovjednikom. 'Uspješno' predvodio – naceri se u sebi Dinin, samodopadno zamišljajući pohvale koje će mu, sa zaslugom, udijeliti Matrona Malice. Sve u slavu Kraljice Pauka i drevne kuće Do'Urden!… a ponešto, dakako, i za osobni užitak.

Nagne se nad još toplo tijelo ubijenog šumskog vilenjaka i trgne mač van između dvije sitne dojke. Vijugava metalna oštrica razjapi ranu još više i raspara haljinu koja upije novopoteklu krv, tamnu kao katran. Čak i za njegove oči osjetljive na toplinu ljepljiva je tekućina izgledala mrko, jer se počela hladiti od trenutka kada je vješto iskovan drowski mač pronašao vilenjačko srce i zaustavio ga zauvijek. Zario joj je oružje u jednoj nemilosrdno preciznoj kretnji do balčaka sprijeda u grudi, kako je volio, jer je uživao gledati ih u oči dok ih je ubijao. Ta zadnja iskra života, ta mješavina strave, nevjerice i boli bila je kao melem na žive rane njegove vlastite duše, činila je usmrćivanje stranaca osobnim. Pobili su cijelo na napad nespremno selo; prvo sve koji su se mogli boriti, a onda i nemoćne. Sasjekli su one koji su pružali otpor, pa poveli hajku na nesretne budale koje su potražile spas u bijegu. Iz duboka sna prenuti spavači jednostavno nisu imali ni najmanju šansu da prežive noć. Iako vilenjaci, lakonogost, niti poznavanje okoline nisu im mogli pomoći protiv odreda posebno probranih asasina iz rase ubojica pobožno posvećenih tome da i sam spomen njihova imena tjera strah u kosti svim stvorenjima Faeruna.

Čak ni dok ga je nosila najdivlja ubilačka mahnitost, zapovjednik nije gubio pojam vremena i hitnosti. Prokleta hladna svjetla na nebu koja su mu visila kao neuklonjive prijetnje iznad glave govorila su svojim položajem da se noć i njihov posjet bliže kraju. Njihov zadatak bio je izvršen - i to kako! – i svako daljnje odugovlačenje s povratkom bilo je nepotreban rizik. Rizik, za koji je on bio odgovoran. Svejedno, Dinin si nije mogao pomoći; kliznuo je prstima preko delikatne ključne kosti ubijene žene i njenog dugog, tankog vrata koji je sada ležao pod čudnim kutem, te razmazao gustu krv po glatkoj koži, zarcnio bjelinu. Zirnu oko sebe da se uvjeri da nijedan drugi drow nije zamijetio njegov neobičnan interes za pripadnicu srodne, ali mrske, rase, pa joj oštrom kretnjom još više raširi laku tkaninu na prsima i sa zanimanjem prouči fizionomiju tijela pod sobom. I bez njegove volje izraz gađenja preleti mu licem; godine propagande i ispiranje mozga učinile su svoje i tamni vilenjak s negodovanjem odstupi. "Naše su žene toliko ljepše!" prezrivo ispljune, ne shvaćajući kako je moguće da su on i cijeli njegov rod rođaci ovih užasnih, blijedih bića. U Dininovom umu sine ideja kako su se bozi okrutno poigrali s površinskim vilenjacima osudivši ih na nakaznost i život pod Suncem, i možda bi bio i osjetio tračak iskrenog sažaljenja nad njima da je njegovo crno srce ikad upoznalo taj osjećaj.

Stvorivši se pred njim bešumno, kao da je sazdan od dima, drugi zapovijednik signalizira Dininu tihim drowskim jezikom znakova da je vrijeme za pokret. Dinin vojnički odsječeno kimnu, pitajući se koliko ga dugo njegov suborac već promatra. Nadao se ne predugo, za njegovo dobro. Prvi Sin Do'Urden klana i bez razmišljanja bi radije ubio nedužnog sudruga nego riskirao sumnjive izvještaje o sebi kada se vrate matronama u Menzzoberrazan. Neizvjesnost se među drowima jednostavno ne isplati, pragmatizam je uvijek puno bolja taktika. Da, morat će malo držati na oku svog suzapovjednika, možda bi mu jedna uvjerljiva ucjena jednako efektivno zavezala jezik kao i rezanje istog.

"Xas", isignalizira Dinin i drugi se drow nanovo utopi u gustu vegetaciju, nestvarno tiho kako se i bio pojavio. Poluklečeći ratnik opet svrne pogled na leš dugokose žene, pa izvježbanim, mehaničkim kretnjama grubo obriše mač o njenu svijetlu kosu. Iznenadi ga njena mekoća i svilenost, jer je drowska kosa, bijela kao sam vječiti led njihovih duša, bila oštra i kruta. On odbaci pramen koji je držao i još se jednom podrugljivo iskezi u mrtvo lice poluotvorenih zelenih očiju bez fokusa. Pažljivo je birao svoje mete; ubio je četiri žene noćas, vjerojatno najviše u svojoj patroli. Njegova će okrutna majka biti udobrovoljena jer će barem neko vrijeme moći gledati druge matrone odozgora s prezrivim smiješkom, i - računao je Dinin - zaboraviti iživljavati se nad članovima uže obitelji.

Gipko ubaci mač u korice bez i da pogleda dolje, te se uspravi u svojoj punoj visini, tarući grušajuću vilenjačku krv s lica gornjom stranom dlana. Iako se još ništa na istoku nije naziralo, znao je da je neopisiv užas tik iza horizonta, _osjećao _je to u svakoj stanici svoga tijela. Legende pričaju o stravičnoj plamenoj kugli koja satima nemilice žeže gore od tisuće svjetala iz magičnih staklenih sfera kakve tamni vilenjaci koriste za trenutno ošamućivanje i zasljepljivanje protivnika. Iako mu je takvo prokletstvo bilo teško za pojmiti, Dinin se nije namjeravao zadržavati da provjeri isinitost drevnih mitova svog naroda iz jednostavnog razloga – nije mu se umiralo, a pogotovo ne na tako jezovit i mučan način. Kleto dnevno svjetlo bi mu, uz vid, oduzelo mračna magična svojstva svih predmeta, kao i urođenu sposobnost levitacije, ostavljajući ga bespomoćnog poput ribe na suhom. Morski pas možda i jest neprikosnoveni kralj dubina sa svojom brzinom i oštrim zubima, ali jednom kada se nasuče, do smrti ga može iskljucati bilo koja šumska ptičica. Zaista, za tamnog vilenjaka malo je sudbina gorih od izloženosti Suncu. Iako trijumfalna, cijela je drowska patrola jedva čekala da se povuče u utrobu zemlje i zaroni u neprobojnu tminu svog prirodnog zavičaja, da tamo vrebaju na monstrume kakve Sunce nije vidjelo i nesumnjajuće putnike namjernike. A i jedni na druge.

Sa preko 180 centimetara svojim je stasom prilično nadvisivao veliku većinu suboraca, tako da njegova kretnja pozivanja nije prošla nezamjećeno u širokom krugu oko njega. Nečujno, gotovo kao da odnikuda lebde iznad vlati trave, drowski su se ratnici koordinirano stali zbijati u redove bez ijedne izrečene riječi, suvišnog znaka ili čak odlutalog pogleda. Puštali su što god da su pljačkali, ostavljali što god da su držali i jezovitom se brzinom pokoravali neizrečenoj naredbi, okretni, koordinirani i usmjereni kao roj stršljenova. Dinin se samodopadno nasmiješi; čvrstoća discipline njegove jedinice bila je ogledalo čvrstine njegove uzde nad njima. A, bez sumnje, i batine.

Upravo kada su tamni vilenjaci oformili bojne redove i kada je namjeravao izdati zapovijed da ih pokrene, Dininu se učini da topli ljetni vjetar što lako ćarlija sa sobom nosi nešto više od uobičajenih mirisa odurne površinske vegetacije. Zastane usred pokreta i znakovito trzne glavom ostalima da čekaju, pokušavajući locirati izvor svoje sumnje. On napravi par koraka slijeđen budnim crvenim parovima očiju svojih sudruga, te polako nagne glavu na stranu poput mačke koja osluškuje gdje se točno u travi krije miš.

Jer, Dinin nije nimalo sumnjao – ovdje je bilo nedovršenog posla.

Nedaleko od njegovih čizama ležala je hrpica komposta; polutrulog sijena i trave natopljenih kišom i ostavljenih da se raspadaju tko zna koliko dugo, i tamni joj se vilenjak počne oprezno prikradati sa kratkim bodežom već spremnim u ruci. Gušeći smrad koji je privlačio samo muhe i crve, a na udaljenosti držao sva ostala razumna bića, mogao je biti izvrsna krinka za nekog tko pod svaku cijenu ne želi biti pronađen. I doista, Dininu se učini da je u bezličnoj masi uspio razaznati najblaže ritmičko kretanje, gibanje koje je malko previše nalikovalo disanju da bi ga previdio. Zastane, okrene se i isignalizira suzapovjedniku da ga pričekaju dok ne izvidi situaciju.

"Ne!", žustro odvrati drugi kapetan, "Nemamo više vremena! Pogledaj, sviće!" On uperi prstom prema istočnom horizontu po kojem se jedva nazirala plazeća linija zore, ubojita otrovnica izdajničke svjetlosti vidljive jedino hiper-osjetljivim drowskim očima. Dinin je bio spreman poslušati glas razuma, krenuo je spremati bodež za pojas i možda bi se zaista bio povukao bez incidenta da baš u tom trenutku nije nazreo modre vilenjačke oči kako u njega netremice zure iz gnjile trave. Vidio je u njima čisti, iskristalizirani strah i znao je da nema natrag.

I bez da se konzultira sa sudrugom, bez i da pogleda njegove polupanične gestikulacije kroz sve tanji noćni zrak, Dinin čvršće steže bodež u šaci i vučji se isceri vilenjaku u lice. "Trči!", izlaje s jasnom sladostrašću nekoga tko se i previše dobro zabavlja, iako je znao da ga nesretnik ne razumije. Nije ni trebao razumjeti siktav drowski jezik – shvatio je smisao po tonu Dininova glasa i nije časio ni časa. Sita mačka, svjesna vlastite nadmoći, odlučila se poigrati s mišem.

Kao strijela ispaljena iz luka, šumski se vilenjak osovi na noge neprepoznatljiv ispod sloja duge kose sljepljene s gnjileži i na beskrajno dug trenutak su se Dinin i on gledali oči u oči, lovac i lovina, kao da potvrđuju svoju sudbinsku povezanost. Bio je prihvatio Dininov poziv na ubojiti ples i do trenutka dok jedan od njih ne padne mrtav stvarnost okolnog svijeta neće postojati. Tamni se vilenjak isceri još šire ogolivši oštre i duge očnjake, izgledajući poput demona skrivenog skorenom vilenjačkom krvlju kao maskom, a tamni rubini očiju zacakle se kada je primjetio kratki mač drugom vilenjaku za pojasom.

"Imao si oružje, ali ih nisi htio braniti! Napustio si vlastitu obitelj i sakrio se kao gušter ispod kamena!", nasmije se Dinin grlenim grohotom, misleći na raskomadana tijela žena i djece po livadi iza sebe, "Šteta što nisi jedan od nas, bio bi dobar drowski ratnik… Izdajico!"

S tim riječima sune naprijed, a osmijeh mu se preobrazi u monstruoznu, luđačku grimasu slijepog gnjeva. Nije mario za sada glasna dozivanja drugova, za sve bljeđe zvijezde, za šumu koja se budila. Nije ni primjetio da se u lov uputio sam. S početkom potjere, kada je adrenalin njegovim napetim mišićima i tetivama sunuo poput munje kroz bređe olujno nebo, cijeli se svijet pretvorio u nejasnu mrlju perifernog vida. Jedino što je pred sobom vidio bio je dug pramen blijedo-plave vilenjačke kose koji je nekim čudom ostao čist, kako mu vijori par metara ispred zašiljenog vrška bodeža i sve što je želio bilo je obojiti ga crveno. Krvavo crveno.

I šumski se vilenjak simultano dao u trk, birajući bijeg umjesto borbe. Iako ni jedan ni drugi muškarac više nisu nastojali da se kreću u tišini, malo je šumskih stvorenja koja su ih čula trčati dok su kao sjenke prolazili na samo par koraka od njih. Blijedoputi vilenjak znao je da nema smisla pokušati sakriti se sa hajkačem toliko neposredno iza sebe, pa je ulagao sve nade u svoje brze noge i siguran korak iskusnog šumskog trkača. Možda mu i ne može umaći na duge pruge, no uspije li drowa održati na distanci do svanuća, živjet će.

Dinin se nije dao omesti neiskustvom; slijedio je vilenjačkog rođaka u stopu kroz duboku šumu, pa nisko raslinje, čak je pazio da gazi po otiscima stopala koje su netom napravile vilenjakove lake čizme instinktivno birajući siguran put, ostavljajući iza sebe rezidualne toplinske tragove jasno vidljive osjetljivim drowskim zjenama. Kao jedan, sa par sekundi zakašnjenja, izvodili su iste kretnje, jednako se saginjali ispod krošnji, jednako gazili preko potoka, jednako preskakali nisko grmlje. I kada ga je gubio iz vida zbog guste paprati i grana što su se zatvarale između njih, jasno je mogao nanjušiti vilenjakov hladan znoj i smrtni strah koji je izbezumljivao lovčeva osjetila, neumoljivo ga tjerajući preko granica snage. Grabio je nezaustavljivo naprijed ukopavajuću čizme u dubok, meki sloj uvelog lišća na tlu, bešumno šaljući suharke visoko u zrak iza sebe sa svakim korakom.

U jednom su trenutku naglo izbili na livadu, svježe pokošenu i rosnu, bez ijedne prepreke za trkače. Prepoznavši svoju priliku, tamni vilenjak pogne glavu i ubrza dok su mu polupovinute ruke silovito šibale uz tijelo radeći široke zamahe naprijed i natrag, slijedeći ritam žustrih mu nogu. Utrka sada više nije bila pitanje iskustva ili poznavanja terena, postala je nadmetanje u čistoj fizičkoj spremnosti. Dinin je dostizao svoju lovinu, svakim dugim odskokom smanjivao razdaljinu među njima, već čuo panikom isprekidano disanje i jasno vidio svježe oguljotine koje su grane i trnje urezale po nježnoj vilenjačkoj koži kad se hitnjom očajnika probijao kroz njih. Dok je drowa štitio magijski poboljšan laki oklop koji mu je kao druga koža prijanjao uz tijelo, šumski je vilenjak nosio samo laku odjeću u kojoj se nalazio dok su ga drowski vojnici prenuli iz sna pri napadu na selo. Šuma koju je toliko volio sada ga je svojim kvrgavim prstima usporavala i kidala mu meso u trakama s tijela, možda ga podsjećajući na mrtve ruke onih koje je ostavio da poginu, da bi ga konačno odvukle za sobom u grob. Dinin se gotovo zagrcne od naglog naleta smijeha pojmivši tu veličanstvenu ironiju dok je naprosto letio kroz zrak tjeran neutaživom krvožednošću svoje rase. Lloth je bila s njim, čak i na ovom ukletom mjestu. Tada - sa vjetrom koji mu je šibao lice, cijelim tijelom u ekstremnom naporu pokreta, a umom kao dijamantnom strijelom jasno usmjerenom ka cilju - osjećao se potpuno, istinski, nenadmašivo živ.

Viši i krupniji površinski vilenjak na brisanom se prostoru jednostavno nije mogao mjeriti u sprintu sa drowom mišica vretenasto spetenih oko lakog skeleta poput žilave i čvrste užadi. Kada se nalazio na par koraka od šumskog vilenjaka Dinin snažno hitnu bodež, precizno pogađajući velik butni mišić muškarca ispred. Ovaj prodorno kriknu, pade i zakotrlja se po travi, gurajući tako šiljak još dublje prema kosti i sve obilnije krvareći. Tamni vilenjak uspori pa se i potpuno zaustavi, trijumfalno gledajući protivnika pod sobom i čekajući da mu se smire nadimljujuća prsa. Utrka je završila. Šumski je vilenjak izgubio. Drow zatrese glavom da otjera zujanje u ušima, pa polako izvuče svoj dugi mač iz toka uživajući u šištećem zvuku kojeg je proizvodio metal tarući se o korice. Bljedoputi vilenjak je zamrznuto, očima razgoračenim u nijemom užasu promatrao Dinina kao da ovaj izvodi neki svečani ritual, potpuno zaboravivši resku bol u proburaženoj nozi.

Vojnik tame opkoračio je zatim tijelo paloga sa čizmama u razini njegovog prsnog koša, bez žurbe ili bojazni da će se ovaj i pokušati obraniti. Hipnotizirao ga je ledenim pogledom kao zmija zeca i samo mu je još trebao zadati završni udarac, a šumski se vilenjak nije ni najmanje opirao kao da drowu priznaje to bogomdano pravo. Pravo pobjednika; pravo jačega. Bio je to trenutak za koji je Dinin htio da traje, kao i produljena agonija njegove žrtve čija je sudbina bila zapečaćena od momenta kada ju je tamni vilenjak prvi put spazio. Polagano je s obje ruke podigao mač iznad glave, superiorno uživajući u rastućoj stravi na vilenjakovu licu. Silno je želio poslati poraženoga njegovim bogovima što prije, ali ga je i samo ovakvo mučenje anticipacijom gotovo orgazmički ushićivalo. Šumski je stanovnik micao usnama i izgovarao tihe isprekidane riječi, možda se moleći svojim bozima, možda moleći za milost, ali surovi Dinin više ne bi bio razumio ni da mu se vlastita matrona obraćala na jeziku drowa; u tom trenutku bio je utjelovljenje Smrti same, bio je njeno oruđe iznad shvaćanja smisla ili potrebe.

Napeo je torzo čitavom duljinom i divljački zario oružje kroz tijelo vilenjaka, osjećajući kako je kao britva oštro nazubljeno sječivo pod njegovom težinom prosjeklo kralježnicu i zaustavilo se u mekoj zemlji pod nesretnikom. U glavi mu je zvonio krik za kojeg je mislio da je vilenjakov samrtni hropac, dok nije shvatio da dolazi iz njegova vlastita grla, sličniji urliku razjarene divlje zvijeri nego glasanju razumnog bića. Tek tada mu sine, kao prva svjesna misao poslije dugo vremena, da je možda pretjerao.

Strese svoju gustu, zapetljanu grivu bijele kose da rastjera zvonjavu iz ušiju i osloni se laktom na balčak mača da upije posljednje trenutke blijedećeg života pod sobom. Šumski se vilenjak sada još samo blago trzao dok su tijelu zatajivali i primarni refleksi, a na plavičastim mu je usnama izbila sukrvičasta pjena kao siguran znak rupture pluća. Bio je mrtav za manje od minute. Dinin ispljune mračnu kletvu na sav površinski svijet kao epilog utrnutom životu, razgibavajući umorna ramena pod oklopom. Koristeći obje šake na dršci mača, zakrene oštricu u rani i stane jednom nogom na tijelo da lakše izvuče oružje.

U dodiru s metalom mača, njegova teška čizma _zazveči_ i drow se zamrzne kako je stajao. Crvene oči oštre poput jastrebovih sijevnu dole prema čizmi, pa gore prema nebu koje se sada već očito razdanjivalo, da bi pogledom opet ošinule nadole, na oštricu mača ukrašenu kompliciranim rezbarijama i runama. Finije od najfinijeg praha, s nje su se naočigled ljuštile svjetlucave čarolije koje su nabajale Llothine svećenice u Podtamlju, dajući oružju magična svojstva i nadnaravna poboljšanja za borbu. Mač je gubio dušu. Dininove visoke čizme, tvrde kao granit sa parom ošrih mamuza na petama, a opet perolake i nečujne, polako su postajale baš ono što su primarno bile – glomazno, preteško breme za agilnog borca. Oklop, varljivo tanak i lak, sada mu je nemilice pritiskao ramena gušeći ga, a pozadinsko zujanje koje se nije dalo ignorirati bilo je zvuk istjecanja crne magije iz raznih predmeta po ratnikovom tijelu u dodiru sa pročišćavajućom sunčevom svjetlošću.

Dinin panično trgne unatrag, ostavljajući mač u mrtvom tijelu. Mozak mu je grozničavo vrištao stotinu stvari odjednom, pa on grubo prokune da sredi misli. Sada se ionako ne bi imalo smisla opterećivati teškim komadom beskorisna metala, a isto je vrijedilo i za njegove bojne čizme. Hitro je sjeo na travu i izuo ih, osjećajući kako im težina raste doslovce iz sekunde u sekundu. Kada ih je bacio podalje od sebe na tlo, pale su tupo kao vreće mokrog pijeska. Već je bio posegao i za fino istkanim oklopom od adamanta na plećima, ali se predomislio ugledavši lice, trbuh i podlaktice mrtvog vilenjaka. Nije želio u punom trku nezaštićenom kožom naletavati na oštro trnje, a mogao je samo moliti Lloth da će znati pronaći put natrag. Pitao se što u Devet Paklova mu je ovo trebalo, i to samo zbog jednog mizernog muškog vilenjaka. Kada čuje o ovom nepromišljenom incidentu, Matroni Malice četiri sasječene žene neće baš puno značiti u odmjeravanju kazne. Pod uvjetom da će uopće biti nekog za kazniti.

'Prokletstvo!' – opsuje on još jednom dubokim, hrapavim glasom koji je gotovo drhtao od panike. Nikada se nije osjećao tako potpuno sam i izoliran, čak ni za vrijeme patroliranja najzabačenijim tunelima ubojitog Podtamlja. Samo ne smije izgubiti glavu, ma što bilo ne smije početi naslijepo jurcati, hrabrio se. Na svjetlu su sve stvari iste kao i u tami, nema se čega bojati… osim svjetla samog. 'Prokletstvo!' – kao mantru ponovo procijedi kroz zube u bijesnoj nevjerici koliko je glup bio da potrči za prokletim šumskim stvorom. Greška nedostojna početnika užarene glave, a kamoli prekaljenog predvodnika patrole!

Tamni vilenjak po posljednji put čeznutljivo pogleda mač koji je zlosutno stršao iz grudi šumskog vilenjaka, pa se okrene na peti kao vjetar i potrči među drveće. Odlučio je ostaviti i tanki bodež, jer mu se okretanje mrtvog tijela koje je bilo teže od njega i k tome još pribodeno za zemlju učinilo kao prekompliciran postupak i prevelik gubitak dragocijenog vremena. Prokleta ironija! Nesveta Lloth mora da umire od smijeha! Nož sakriven u čizmi također je ostao iza, jer Dinin je odlučio da ide na sve ili ništa. Potpuno goloruk i bosonog, ali neopterećen suvišnim balastom da putuje što brže, jer Lloth zna da ga sve oštrice ovog svijeta ne mogu sačuvati od ukletog svjetla. Matrona Malice neće biti sretna ako se vrati bez vrijednog oružja, ali preživjet će.

I on, nadao se.

Sreća njegova, mislio je odsutno dok je rukama grčevito krčio put kroz žbunje, što je ratnik a ne fizički nespreman mag ili čarobnjak. Njegova snaga, brzina i vještina iskovane vježbom kroz desetljeća začinjena krvlju i znojem bile su svojina koju mu ni kleto Sunce nije moglo oduzeti, za razliku od crne drowske magije koja se uklanjala s puta svjetlu. Otisci koje je ostavio u dolasku potpuno su izblijedili, ne ostavljajući nikakav rezidualni toplinski trag koji bi mogao slijediti. Morao se potpuno pouzdati u svoj instinkt, ma koliko zbunjen neobičnom okolinom i novonastalom situacijom taj tihi glas bio. Problem nije bilo samo forsiranje vlastite intuicije na instantne odgovore; Dinin je sada već imao poteškoća i nesmetano gledati, što je ustanovljavao svaki put kada bi se našao među krošnjama i bolno zaškiljio da zaštiti osjetljive zjene od neba boje svijetlog indiga. Kao dodatna sol na ranu, svuda se oko njega razlijegao cvrkut jutarnjih pjevica bombardirajući mu gole, napete živce, zbunjujući osjete i dodatno ga dezorijentirajući.

"Mrak vas pojeo, nesretne nakaze!" – rezigniran, na piskutavom drowskom jeziku iz sveg glasa prokune bezbrojne pjevače koje je mogao čuti ali ne i razaznati kroz gusto lišće. Jednom tamnom vilenjaku obične ptice činile su se doista kao čudna i izvitoperena stvorenja, jer se osim rijetkih gigantskih diatryma u Podamlju nije moglo naići ni na ijedno drugo stvorenje potpuno prekriveno perjem. A naći neko koje bi proizvodilo toliku bezrazložnu larmu i namjerno skretalo pozornost na sebe, bilo je doslovce nemoguće. Dinin ne bi žalio otrovnih sulica svog malog samostrela, samo kada bi imao priliku iskušati svoju vještinu gađanja na par tih glasnih, kreštavih stvorova. Vilenjaku ne bi činilo veliku razliku to što ih nije vidio; za ciljanje bi mu dostajao i sam izdajnički zvuk koje su ptice tako nesmotreno širile. No Dinin nije imao ni otrovne strijele, ni samostrel, ni luksuz suvišnog vremena, a sa nadolaskom zore bivalo je sve izglednije da bi mogao ostati i bez luksuza glave na ramenima.

Naslijepo se probijao naprijed panično zvjerajući uokolo kada bi se god našao na čistini, tražeći neku slamku spasa, neki poznati orjentir, žustro i površno, koliko god su mu to dopuštale jarkim svjetlom izmučene oči i žurba koja mu je podbadala pete živahnije no što su to ikad uspjeli zmijoglavi bičevi Llothinih visokih svećenica. Nije ni stigao misliti o užasnim opekotinama koje su mu prijetile, o sljepoći, bespomoćnosti, bolnoj i polaganoj smrti, matroninoj pokudi i kazni ako se i vrati… niti je stigao žaliti za ostavljenim oružjem, za vlastitim tijelom koje je bez milosti tjerao kroz najgušće trnje, niti za svojom lošom odlukom. Čak i sada bio je - prije svega i na koncu - drowski ratnik, nepopustljiv, žilav i prilagodljiv, sa samo jednim ciljem u viziru: preživljavanje. Osim snalaženja u novonastaloj situaciji, ništa drugo nije bilo bitno, pa gotovo ni on sam. To je i potvrdio kada je, opetovano usporavan dugom kosom koja mu se neprestano zaplitala o nisko granje, trznuo vratom tako vehementno da je umjesto da oslobodi ulovljeni pramen, strgnuo gotovo šaku kose s glave. Vruća bol na tjemenu manifestirala se u njegovom usmjerenom umu samo kao nenametljiva, pozadinska boja na slici, kao detalj nevrijedan pažnje. Previše je toga bilo sada na kocki, puno više od onog što je mislio da će ikada uložiti.

Nije mu se umiralo. Uz sve teškoće koje je nosio niski položaj pukog muškarca u ortodoksnom drowskom matrijarhatu, uz sve užase koje je u svojim mračnim njedrima skrivalo Podtamlje, uz svu izvjesnu bol, stravu i patnju koje su ga svakodnevno čekale kroz stoljeća, ipak mu se još nije umiralo. I to ne samo zato što nije žurio, baš kao ni bilo koji drugi drow, da stupi pred lice svoje okrutne Kraljice Pauka; Dinin je jednostavno volio svoj život, pa ma kakav on bio. A ako je sačuvati ga značilo oderati vlastitu kožu s golog mesa, tu za njega nije bilo puno premišljanja. Ubrzao je korak i pognuo glavu naprijed. Sad il' nikad. Sad! Il'! Nikad!

Nebo se oblilo blagim, sramežljivim rumenilom kada je iscrpljeni tamni vilenjak posrnuo i pao licem ravno nadolje u hrpu nagomilanog trulog lišća i trave. Dok su mu dlanovi tonuli u gnjilu mekoću, odigne glavu te se nasmije gromoglasno kao da je sišao s uma, razuzdan od naglog olakšanja. Ostavljeni kompost! Skrovište iz kojeg je istjerao šumskog vilenjaka! U svom dugom životu nikad nije pomislio da će doživjeti trenutak kada će mu trulež ovako slatko mirisati.

"Slava Lloth, slava Lloth", šuštala je njegova polusvjesna repeticija zahvale dok se podizao na koljena i umorno ustajao otirući jetku tekućinu s lica i dlanova, te prikupljao snagu za daljnji trk. Nije bio daleko od mjesta s koga je sa svojom patrolom iznašao na Površinu i sada je znao kamo se uputiti da umakne iz neprirodne okoline, ali jedna briga manje nije izgladila njegovo namršteno čelo. Gotovo paraliziran strepnjom od onoga što bi mogao ugledati, polako okrene glavu i baci plah, neodlučan pogled iza ramena.

Tamo, na samom obzoru, pomolio se vrh sunčanog diska sinestetski tutnječi u glavi tamnog vilenjaka poput simfonije nesnosne, zaglušujuće boli. Prekrio je oči rukom i zavapio, na trenutak pomislivši da će se onesvjestiti od nepodnošljive agonije. Zateturao je, pa se ponovo osovio na noge odvrativši pogled od neopisivog užasa, boreći se sam sa sobom da zadrži dah i posljednji pojedeni obrok.

"Majko Lloth!" – zacvili Dinin i gotovo padne sam preko sebe u nespretnom nastojanju da kleto svjetlo ostavi što dalje iza leđa. Osjećao je da mu se sveprisutna Sunčeva ruka penje uz kičmu da ga ščepa za vrat, da mu saplete noge, da ga nadvlada, sprži i uništi, da ga kazni za drskost što se usudio hodati pod otvorenim nebom i oduzimati živote stvorenja rođenim pod njim. Trčao je kao luđak lišen ikakve svjesne misli, osjećajući šištanje svog plitkog, nepravilnog disanja u grlu i pritisak navale krvi u ušima, dok mu je srce mahnito udaralo u sljepoočnicama u ritmu pulsiranja njegovih prenapetih živaca. Projurio je pored neprirodno utihnulog sela, preko ispruženih tijela ubijenih vilenjaka, preko okućnica, staza i niskih ograda, da bi nanovo zašao u šumu i uspeo se uz prirodnu kamenu barijeru koja je štitila selo od naleta vjetrova sa zapada.

Stjena je bila skliska od jutarnje rose, ali Dininove su bose noge lako i spretno pronalazile čvrsta uporišta kao da se cijelo njegovo tijelo opiralo gravitaciji. Nije usporavao. Kada mu same noge više nisu dostajale za uspon, rukama je odlučno zagrabio naprijed ranjavajući delikatne prste o nazubljeno kamenje, i predobro znajući da nema drugog izbora. Ako do sada Sunce i nije istopilo njegovu urođenu sposobnost levitacije, nije htio riskirati da se to desi kada bude u zraku, visoko iznad tvrde stijene. Znoj mu se slijevao niz lice kada se napokon uspeo do cilja, bez teškoća pronalazeći pukotinu između dvije kamene gromade koju je izvana bilo lako previdjeti a koja se širila u dubinu, oblikujući isprepletenu mrežu podzemnih spilja.

Gipko se uvukao u procjep, nogama naprijed, spretno doskačući na dno tunela bešumnom gracioznošću mačke. Širok svod neba zatvorio se nad njim pod tonama ukočenog kamena Podtamlja, prigrljujući natrag svoga sina. Ovdje, u ovom krutom, negostoljubivom svijetu oštrih linija i gustog, opipljivog mraka, bio je Dininov dom. Zastao je sabirući misli, prepuštajući se valu olakšanja koji je prostrujao njegovim iscrpljenim tijelom i hladnoj tami što mu je vidala bolne oči. Zadržavati se na otvorenom nenaoružan i uspavane pažnje bilo je krajnji luksuz ali, ipak, Dinin je sada bio jedan od rijetkih tamnih vilenjaka koji je svjedočio svanuću i preživio. Takva reputacija učinit će čuda za njegov status u drowskom društvu, znao je, i ta mu pomisao izmami hladno proračunat smiješak na umorno lice unatoč pogubnosti situacije u kojoj se nalazio.

A bio je to nezavidan, gotovo bezizlazan položaj. Osamljeni drow, ma kako spretan, lukav i opasan bio, nije imao velike šanse za preživljavanje u surovom Podtamlju. Iako je znao put do rodnog Menzoberranzana i iako je tim stazama patrolirao već desetljećima, Dinin nije imao garancije da će ikad ponovo ugledati legendarno lijepe paukolike rezbarije na bedemima svoga grada. Između njega i relativne sigurnosti kuće Do'Urden bilo je mnogo više od samo par kilometara tunela ispunjenih vječnom, neprobojnom tamom. Uvijek praktičan, Dinin se nije prepuštao očaju već je hladne glave stao razmatrati svoje opcije neometan izvitoperenim izazovima Površine; sa užasima Podtamlja barem se znao nositi. No tada do njega dopre jedva čujni zvuk, vibracija zraka i kamena koja bi bilo kojem stvorenju Površine prošla nezamijećena, ali je Dininu ogolila zube u širokom osmjehu. Ipak je bio je u Llothinoj milosti - zaključi sjajnih očiju - te sunu naprijed sa usmjerenošću sokola u lovu, tih i brz poput smrti. Slijedio je jeku.

"Gore je već sasvim sigurno svanulo," hinjeno zabrinutim tonom obraćao se kapetan patrole okupljenim ratnicima koji su s nestrpljenjem čekali povratak u grad i pokazivali jednaku mjeru suosjećanja za izgubljenog sudruga, "nema se više smisla ovdje zadržavati. Šteta je izgubiti takvog borca i to na tako… nepromišljen način, ali osobno ću se pobrinuti da matrone čuju za dvije žene koje je ubio prije no što je i sam pao u boju." Bila je to otvorena laž kojom je zapovjednik za sebe prisvojio ostale Dininove zasluge, ali koju se ne bi usudio osporiti niti jedan podređeni drowski vojnik pod cijenu života. Tišina koja je uslijedila i koja se mogla protumačiti kao trenutak izražavanja pijeteta u čast poginulog, također se mogla interpretirati i kao nepostojanje primjedbi kapetanovoj verziji pohoda. Cijela je patrola prešutno uskladila priče.

"Misliš, četiri žene?" jezivo poznat glas dopre do drowske patrole i parovi uplašenih crvenih očiju stadoše zvjerati posvuda uokolo tražeći nevidljivog govornika, a oružje u hipu bljesne u svačijim rukama. U jednom hipu prekasno; Dinin registrira tu činjenicu, kao i činjenicu da se nesmetano uspio prišuljati cijeloj neslutećoj patroli.

"Samo zato što ste uspješno izvojevali jednu bitku, ne znači da sada možete spavati na nogama!" zagrmio je iznad njih autoritativnim tonom, gordo stojeći na kamenoj izbočini sa rukama na bokovima i zlosutno nastavljajući: "Kada se vratimo, morat ćemo malo poraditi na vašoj budnosti." U usporedbi i sa najniže pozicioniranim ratnikom patrole Dinin je izgledao jadno – poderan, isprljan, zapetljane kose, krvav i goloruk – ali karizma i gnjev kojim je zračio činila je od njega gorostasa u njihovim očima.

"Ti!", napola prestravljeno, napola rezignirano procijedi drugi zapovjednik, otpuštajući grčevit stisak oko balčaka svojeg dugog mača kojeg nije ni stigao do kraja izvući iz toka. "Živ si! Kakva… sreća."

"Nikakva sreća," ravnim tonom odvrati Dinin i u jednom se skoku spusti do svog suzapovjednika, "Llothina volja." Zamaskirana opomena o naklonosti njihovog ćudljivog božanstva i implicitna prijetnja iscijedile su boju iz lica drugog kapetana koji se nije usudio protestirati ni kada se Dinin mašio njegovog glavnog oružja; majstorski izrezbarenog mača što mu je visio o pojasu. Izvukao ga je iz korica jednim sigurnim trzajem gledajući zbunjenog kapetana ravno u oči sa svojom karakterističnom drzovitošću i obijesnim, nečitljivim smiješkom na usnama.

'Ubit će me gdje stojim!' – sijevnu kroz glavu preplašenom drowu, a pogled mu uzaludno kliznu po bezizražajnim licima svojih podređenih, znajući da nijedan od njih neće vidjeti nasilni čin makar im se odigrao toliko blizu da budu poprskani njegovom krvlju. Tamni su vilenjaci rijetko svjedočili, a još su se rjeđe miješali u tuđe poslove iz kojih nisu izvlačili izravne koristi.

"Izgubio sam svoje oružje gore na Površini," isceri se Dinin, "a Kraljica će Pauka zasigurno biti razdragana time što ćeš mi do povratka u grad ti velikodušno prepustiti svoje." Uz vidno olakšanje, drugi zapovjednik nije imao druge nego kimnuti u odobravanju, pokušavajući sačuvati obraz kao da je zaista izražavao svoju volju. Za to vrijeme cijela je patrola u tišini posmatrala novo balansiranje moći među svojim kapetanima, nijemo potvrđujući Dininov nadmoćni status. Iako su službeno postojala dva zapovjednika, svaki čopor dobro zna da vođa uvijek može biti samo jedan.

"Što još čekamo?" grubo upita Prvi Do'Urden sin, okrenuvši se vojnicima koji se u hipu poslušno ukrute na mjestu u čvrstoj, pravilnoj formaciji drowske patrole. "PO-KRET!" izlaje i zamahne mačem naprijed kroz zrak, režući tamu oštrim fijukom. Fino je izbrušena ta vijugava oštrica, primjeti on praktično, pa svrne pogled na sukapetana koji je cijeli prizor nepomično promatrao s izgubljenim izrazom lica, ruku bespomoćno opuštenih uz tijelo.

"Ti idi naprijed," odsječeno mu reče Dinin bezbojnim glasom, "a ja ću se pobrinuti za leđa." S tim se riječima nasmije malko preznakovito i budnim pogledom isprati drugog zapovjednika koji je užurbano krenuo da zauzme svoju poziciju predvodnika kolone, a zatim svrne pogled na majstorski obrađen metal u svojoj ruci. Crvenkasta izmaglica zračila je iz nerazumljivih runa i gravura njegove uglačane površine, emanirajući nepogrešivo moćnu crnu magiju gladnu krvi. Bez sumnje, ovo je bilo vrijedno oružje, možda čak i bolje od vjernog mača s kojim se Dinin tako naglo i neočekivano rastao na Površini. Tamni vilenjak tankim prstima pređe preko oštrice pažljivo kao preko glatke kože svoje ubojite ljubavnice, gotovo hipnotiziran čistoćom i savršenošću njene linije.

Kada je ponovo podigao glavu, oči su mu imale posve drugačiji sjaj. Možda je bio prepopustljiv prema drugom kapetanu za pokušaj krađe njegovih ratnih zasluga i za izazov njegovom položaju? Možda je drugi drow bio ipak malo preoran da odmah povede patrolu u grad, bez da pričeka do sljedeće noći da vidi hoće li se Dinin ipak vratiti? A možda on jednostavno ima nešto što Dinin želi? Najstarijem Do'Urden sinu ionako nikad nisu trebala posebna opravdanja za bilo što, sve što mu je trebalo bila je pogodna prilika.

Jer, svi znamo, nesreće se događaju. One nemaju razloge.

Tamni se vilenjak još jednom osvrnu u smjeru pukotine iz koje je kao opomena dopirala mješavina mirisa s Površine, pa se pokrene hitro i bez zvuka se stopi s tamom; jedna kap sepije u bazenu crnila.

KRAJ

IOIOIOIOIOIOOOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

P.S. samo za najvjernije 'fanove' mojih ficova; je, mač drugog zapovjednika je isti onaj kojeg Dinin nosi u "Lekciji". Volim kada se detalji u pričama slažu jedni u druge kao puzzle hehe. Pozdrav!


End file.
